


Her Song

by ahsim_ynnad



Series: Songs For You [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Tony has song for everyone he loves.Who was Hallelujah?-You don't have to read the series to get it, STAND ALONE





	Her Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley ( This version is my favorite, if you listen to the song while reading, it'll help set the mood)

It wasn't strange to hear Tony play in the middle of the day, or even in the middle of the night. They all would sit and listen, not saying anything to give away there presences, knowing sometimes Tony would stop playing. Especially if it was somber music.

Which was what the group heard coming from the living room. They sat out in the hall, listening to the Tony strum away.

> _"Well I've heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music, do you?"_

They hadn't heard him play this, not together or separately. Even at request Tony would flinch and smile before playing another song- any other song. They never knew why, but they never pushed farther than that.

> _"Well it goes like this:_  
_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah"_

They heard his voice catch in his throat, but he still continued on.

> _"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_  
_She tied you to her kitchen chair_  
_And she broke your throne and she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah,_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah"_

The emotion of betrayal was something they all caught, in the way he sang the words, and it hurt them.

> _"But baby I've been here before_  
_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_  
_You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya_  
_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
_And love is not a victory march_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah"_

He didn't raise his voice, but the infliction was heard.

> _"Well there was a time when you let me know_  
_What's really going on below_  
_But now you never show that to me do ya_  
_But remember when I moved in you_  
_And the holy dove was moving too_  
_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah,"_

They heard him chuckle humorlessly, before he let out a small sigh.

> _"Maybe there's a God above_  
_But all I've ever learned from love_  
_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya," _

He said, voice cracking before he raised his voice slowly full of emotion that bursted out in anger, for the next verse.

> _"And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
_It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
_She's a cold and he's a broken Hallelujah."_

His voice caught again at the end, but the group focused on the change in lyrics. It was obvious Tony had been talking about some female in the past.

> _"Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah"_

They left it alone for a while after that. Not wanting to bring it up.

> _Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

But one day, while Tony was in the lab and Rhodes was over, Natasha asked about it since everyone else wasn't hesitant to ask.

> _Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

"He played it for you?" Rhodes asked, surprise written all over his face, and Clint shook his head.

> _Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

"No- he uh, played in the living, we just caught it." He said, and Rhodes nodded in understanding, since he did the same thing when him and Tony were younger.

> _Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

"Sunset." Rhodes answered simply, leaving them confused, until he continued. "That was Tony's first real relationship." He said and they were all shocked, because the pain in Tony's voice when he sang didn't scream first relationship, it screamed first betrayal. "They were probably together a year, before we figured out all she wanted from him was to steal SI files and tech for her father- a competitor for SI." He said and Bucky fisted his hand. "He... He wasn't the same after that, he was guarded, spouting about how love was the stupidest thing- until Bruce came along= but that *years later.' Rhodes said.

> _Hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_

That night, they made sure Tony knew they loved him, knew that they wouldn't hurt him.

> _Hallelujah"_


End file.
